


【凛杀】祭约

by foreverbluewind



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverbluewind/pseuds/foreverbluewind
Summary: 清明节扫墓文，不刀还有点甜。时间线是TV最终决战后一年，凛雪鸦转职去当段子手以前。卷残云那段是表达对昔日憧憬和追逐对象的致敬，也是和过往作个了结的意思。





	【凛杀】祭约

昨天夜间刚下过一场雨，是以今日山道路面颇为湿滑，行走体验不佳。  
“唉呀，没有魑翼可供搭乘，上山果然艰辛啊。”  
一头银发的蓝衣青年很是遗憾地如此感叹。

一年前蔑天骸因落败而自戕后，玄鬼宗亦随之土崩瓦解，残余部众全数离开，徒留恢弘七罪塔在魔脊山无情风雨侵袭下化为断壁颓垣。昔日功名，终成枯骨。  
曾经翱翔在魔脊山上空的魑翼，也在人去楼空失去饲养者后纷纷飞离故土。  
如今若非武功卓绝的不世高手，已经无法在不借助魑翼的情况下登上七罪塔遗址。  
但其实又有几人会选择来到这片曾滋生罪恶的废墟？

魔脊山顶一处悬崖之上插着一对双剑，尽管经受日晒雨淋，剑锋依旧不改锐利，一如其持有者本色。  
凛雪鸦提着一坛酒走到剑冢之前，只见那里已经摆着两样事物。一者同样是一坛酒，一者则是一根枪穂。  
他知道殇不患前日来过此地一叙旧日共饮之情，而那枪穂是当初离开丹氏圣地时卷残云托其转交。  
还有一截枪头却被埋葬在了狩云霄殒身之处，封印天刑剑的神社之中。  
遥想过去七人同舟行至魔脊山下遭遇玄鬼宗袭击时，狩云霄打趣杀无生可愿收卷残云为徒的情景，竟如幻梦一般不实。  
少年终究失去了憧憬与追逐的对象，在认清江湖的残酷后放弃追名逐誉，转而与心爱的少女携手退隐，默默承担起守护人间的职责。

“卷残云已经与丹翡成婚，入赘丹家，弃枪习剑。当日狩兄建议无生你收他入门，现今看来倒是冥冥中自有天意……”  
凛雪鸦靠着凤啼双声席地而坐，打开酒坛封口边喝边说道。  
“我如今跟在殇不患大侠身后，以他身带名剑剑卷之举，必有数之不尽的麻烦上门，实在让我万分期待。”  
他顿了一下，轻笑道：“可惜殇大侠一向低调谨慎，从不自曝身份，招惹是非。倒是让人怀念起那时跟无生你一道同行的热闹来了……”  
掠风窃尘在武林中树敌无数，不管走到何处都有想取他性命的仇人，受雇作为保镖的杀无生总是面临着雇主对头找上门的情况，完全不愁出现吃空饷不干活的问题。  
等到打斗结束，两人坐下放松对饮，天南地北无所不谈。日复一日的相处中，戒备渐消，两心渐近。最终，一方失守，一方又是否真的从来不为所动。

凛雪鸦没有对自己所选的道路产生过迷惘。  
只是现在偶尔仰头痛饮过后，回首身旁空空如也之时。  
莫名有些孤独。

“接下来我准备给低调的殇大侠扬扬名，”他叹息着说：“否则不知何时才能等到厉害角色上门。”  
“以殇不患大侠的实力，相信不会有应付不来的状况。”  
“希望到时来的客人强一些才好。毕竟，越强的家伙，越有趣。”  
“无生你不正是这样的强者吗。”

凛雪鸦将空酒坛放在殇不患留下的酒坛和枪穂旁边。  
“世上趣味的家伙这么多……抱歉无生，你的约，我恐怕不能太早相赴。”  
他转身向着山下走去。  
“麻烦你在黄泉路上再等等，总有一日，我会……”  
阵风卷过，吹散了未竟的话语，刮响了双剑的鸣动，回荡在空旷的山脉里，久久，不绝。

—完—


End file.
